leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS278
|prev_round=A Beastly Cold Reception |next_round=Don't Doubt Deoxys }} Put Your Beast Foot Forward (Japanese: '全島攻撃 ' Attacking all the Islands) is the 278th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On the television, Carr says that he and his teammates, Orm and Sird of the will attack the Sevii Islands until they are given , , and as ransom. Blue hears a rumbling sound and looks outside to investigate. An explosion shoots up from the Icefall Cave, and the Three Beasts Emerge from it. Carr reveals that he will attack Five Island, Orm will attack Six Island, and Sird will attack Seven Island. Carr tells the people that if they want them to stop, they will have to hand over Red, Blue, and Green. questions why Team Rocket, but Blue says that he doesn't care and is going to face them. Red awakens and states that he will face them as well. Blue questions Red's health, as he was injured from Carr's 's earlier. Red states that he's alright, since they have to face three opponents with three people. Lorelei tells Red to go to Five Island, Blue to Six Island, while she will go to Seven Island. On the Seagallop, the mutters to himself about how everyone is treating the ship as if it's a cab. Blue gets angry at this comment, scaring the Sailor. Upon approaching Five Island, Red sends out Aero and flies off. On Five Island, Carr begins attacking the area with his . Steelix's begins destroying places such as Resort Gorgeous and the Memorial Pillar. Carr gets bored of an aerial attack and sends his Forretress to use Explosion at a Pokémon Center. The move fails, so Carr goes down to investigate. The culprit is revealed to be Red, who mocks Carr for using Explosion again. Angered by Red's cocky attitude, Carr sends his Steelix to swallow Red whole. Red is caught inside its mouth, but he gets out with Poli's strength. Red reveals that it was Poli who stopped the Explosion from going off with his Ability. Poli uses on Steelix, sending it flying. Carr tries to counter with Steelix's , but Poli simply catches it in his hands. Poli lifts Steelix into the air by its tail and smashes it into the ground. As Carr questions how he did that, Pika threatens him with his tail. Red reveals that Poli used to predict the attack before it would hit. Red demands to know why Team Rocket is after them and assumes that they're doing it because they believe that he and his friends will disrupt their plans. Carr reveals that they aren't a hindrance to their plan, but is actually the key to its success. Carr reveals that Team Rocket's plan is use the Pokédex holders to lure out the DNA Pokémon, . On Six Island, Orm is disappointed to see how weak the islanders are. He wonders about going to Pattern Bush, Altering Cave, or Ruin Valley next, but Blue arrives while riding on his . Orm thanks Blue for saving him the trouble of going and finding him. Blue sends out his and has him use on Orm's , but doesn't do anything to their hard shells. Suddenly, several holes appear in the ground with several Shuckle popping out from them. The Shuckle leap out of the holes and grab Blue's Pokémon to poison them with . Noting how much pain Blue is in, Orm states that Shuckle are actually cute once one gets used to them. Orm states that all life forms are family, and that family must be treasured. Orm tells Blue that he has a family member of his and has a machine pull out a monitor. The monitor shows an image of , who is battered and tied up with chains. Back at Red and Carr's location, Red realizes that Deoxys is the Pokémon who attacked Green on the Seagallop. Carr goes on to explain that Deoxys is attracted to Pallet Town's Pokédex holders. Major events * The Three Beasts begin attacking Five, Six, and Seven Islands. * , , and Lorelei team up to battle against the Three Beasts. * faces Carr in battle and wins. * battles against Orm. * Orm reveals that they have kidnapped . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * (image) * * Lorelei * Carr * Sird * Orm Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Aero; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Lorelei's) * (Lorelei's) * (Carr's) * (Carr's) * (Sird's) * (Sird's) * (Orm's; multiple) * (Orm's; ×8) * ( / ; fantasy) * * * * Trivia * The machine Orm uses in this round is the one shown on the TCG card . Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= |vi = Tấn công Thất Đảo |fr= }} de:Kapitel 278 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS278 zh:PS278